


Gold

by hotfruits



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jackson have a surprise for their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this picture [here](http://67.media.tumblr.com/9cb5f4dd09e1134a2a9ffbc68595e6e4/tumblr_o2mlpzRjke1uc6721o1_500.jpg)
> 
> twitter / curiouscat : @ultjaebam

The coffee shop is buzzing with chatter as Jackson and Jaebum sit in front of their friends, curled up on the small love seat. Yugyeom and Bambam are off in their own world, while Mark, Jinyoung, and Youngjae are staring at them curiously, wondering why the couple requested their presence here today.

Jaebum slips an arm around Jackson's waist and pulls him closer, his hand settling on Jackson's hip when he’s done. His other hand searches for one of Jackson’s, squeezing tight and weaving their fingers together when he finds it. He slowly breathes in and out, staring down at their hands, while a piece of his hair falls into his eyes.

Jackson contemplates brushing the hair out of his eyes, but doesn’t want to let go of Jaebum’s hand. It’s weird for him to see the other so nervous, because typically, it’s Jackson who seeks Jaebum’s comfort, while sweat dampens his brow and his heart feels like it’s gonna burst from his chest, prompting him to either shut down completely or to run his mouth a mile a minute. It’s always Jaebum who gently coaxes him out of his shell, or reels him back in, either with a hand across the back of his neck or a stern, but fond, glance over his shoulder.

Jaebum is nervous now, though, so Jackson gives his hand a squeeze, grinning when he catches the slight quirk of Jaebum’s lips. “So, there’s something we need to tell you guys,” Jackson starts, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. His eyes remain on Jaebum’s, and although the other’s eyes remain downcast, Jackson can feel Jaebum’s support through the way his thumb caresses the back of his knuckles. His smile grows and a rush of happiness – just like last night, when he broke down crying in Jaebum’s arms – threatens to overwhelm him again.

He takes a deep breath, and continues, “We’re…well,” he falters, wondering why this was so much easier with their parents over skype. Tears are gathering in his eyes and Jinyoung hums worriedly, so Jackson spills out in a rush, “We’re engaged!”

Everyone gasps and, surprisingly enough, it’s Bambam who jumps out of his seat and into their arms, shouting his congratulations in a mixture of Thai, Korean, and English. Jackson laughs and pats the boy on the back, who is then removed by Jinyoung, looking down at them with a wobbly lip.

“If you cry, I’ll cry,” Jackson warns. Jinyoung ignores him, of course, blubbering into their necks about how proud he is of them and how beautiful they are. Jackson is once again crying, but thankfully Mark is handing him a tissue, a small smile on his face as he gives Jackson a thumbs up.

“Congratulations!” Youngjae sings and Yugyeom throws torn up pieces of paper into the air, clapping his hands excitedly. Jinyoung stops crying long enough to glare at Yugyeom, who bends down and begins picking up the pieces of paper, snickering along the way.

“When’s the wedding?” Bambam asks, but before Jackson can answer, questions him further. “Who’s the best man? Oh, what’s the theme? Cake? Oh my god, Jackson!” he squeals, practically vibrating in his seat, “This is so exciting!”

Jackson giggles at his enthusiasm and promises to include Bambam in the planning, which absolutely delights the boy.

“Hey, where are the rings?” Mark asks suddenly, gesturing towards their bare fingers; before Jackson can reply, Jaebum reaches into his pocket and pulls out the two gold bands, slipping one onto his finger and then Jackson’s. The weight of the ring is still unfamiliar, but Jackson can’t help but breathe easy when he sees it shining back at him, a promise of what’s in store for him and Jaebum in the future.

When he finally looks up, Jaebum is now speaking with the group, bringing the guys to the edge of their seats as he shares, in great detail, how he proposed to Jackson. He leans further into Jaebum’s body and listens with a smile, his eyes never leaving his fiancés face.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com/post/139407358805/so-i-saw-this-picture-and-immediately-got-this)


End file.
